Una Nueva Fusión
by Ary Fanfiction
Summary: [ONESHOT] Una inocente pregunta de dos chiquillas que fueron respondidas por Goku & Vegeta. Ellas organizaran un plan, hacer la fusión e invitar a sus familiares. ¿Saldrá Bien? ¿Como se llamara la fusión? Lean y averigüen


Notitas: Hola, es mi primer fanfiction en realidad es un Oneshot pero es lo primero que escribo en 'fanfiction net' asi que espero que lo disfruten y que les guste. Ahh y le quite el nombre que le iba a poner ¿Qué es la fusión? ¿Y cómo se hace? nome pareció muy fbueno asi que puse este Una Nueva Fusion

(PDT: Bra tiene 3 años yPan 4.)

* * *

**Una Nueva Fusión**

_ Ary fanfiction_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El sol irradiaba una luz muy brillante, las aves cantaban y ahí en el pasto había una niña, Pan,que hace cuatro años que había nacido; estaba junto a su abuelo, Goku. Ella ansiaba aprender a volar, y era lo que estaba aprendiendo justo ahora. Pan bajo hacía al suelo. -Gracias abuelito por enseñarme a volar.- dice la pequeña.

-De nada Pan.- dijo un sonriente hombre de cabellos alborotados.

-Se acerca el torneo de artes marciales, ¿verdad?- dice la niña.

-Sí, ¿por que preguntas?- le respondió Goku.

-Es que quiero entrar, me dejas por favor.- suplicó Pan.

-Bueno, te dejaré pero tienes que entrenar para que puedas entrar.-dice el saiyan.

-Sí lo juro, entrenare muy duro para ser tan fuerte como tú abuelito.- dijo muy alegre.

Goku sólo asintió con la cabeza. Hubo un silencio pero Pan lo rompió.-Abuelito, escuche a Trunks y a Goten hablar sobre algo de una fusión ¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó muy confundida.

-Ammm, pues...- Goku trataba de hallar las palabras para decirselo. -Es una técnica que sólola pueden hacer Goten y Trunks, y yo y Vegeta. Tienes que tener el mismo ki de el que va a hacer la fusión contigo. Y amm creo que eso es todo.- Dijo Gokú.

-¿Y cómo se puede hacer la fusión?- dice muy interesada y curiosa.

-Pues...- dijo el pelinegro. Se puso en posición y le mostró los pasos que hay que hacer para la fusión. - Y la otra persona imita lo que haces y chocan sus dedos y por cada pausa que hay dices primero FU, luego SIÓN y por último HA.-

-¿Yo y bra podríamos hacerla?- dijo muy entusiasmada.

-Mmm, no sé puede ser.-

En capsule corp en cambio una niña se dirigía a la cámara de gravedad de su padre. Ahí afuera vegeta obligado por su hija tuvieron la misma conversación que Pan y Goku pero al estilo de Vegeta obviamente. Después de eso la niña entro a la vivienda y busco a su madre cuando al finn la encontró...-Mami puedo ir hoy a la casa de pan.- dijo la peliazul.

-Claro hija, me ducho y te llevo, ¿dale?- dijo Bulma.

-Sí, yupii.- dijo saltando de felicidad.

La mayor de ahí asintió y se fue directamente al baño. Paso media hora y madre e hija estaban listas fueron en el aero-car hacía la Montaña Paouz _(n/a no se como se escribe jeje)_ Al llegar encontraron a Milk colgando la ropa en un tendedero. -Hola, Bulma, Bra que alegría verlas.- dice la pelinegra.

-Hola, Milk, cómo estás?-dijo Bulma dándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Muy bien y tú? - respondió.

-Bien...- pero Bra interrumpió. -Hola tía Milk!- dijo Bra muy feliz.

-Hola hermosa, cuanto que haz crecido ya te pareces mas y mas a tu mamá¿eh?- dijo riendo junto com Bulma y Bra

Pan sale al sentir el ki de su amiga,ya que hace un ratito también le había enseñado a sentir el ki Goku.

-BRA!-gritó bien fuerte Pan y fue corriendo a abrazar a su querida amiga.

-PAN!- también gritó Bra y se abrazaron..

-Será mejor que las dejemos solas.-murmuró Bulma a Milk pero ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Bra y Pan jugaron a todo lo que podían hasta que se sentaron en el hermoso pasto verde había allí.

-Bra, ya te contarom sobre la fusión?- dijo la pelinegra.

-Sí y a ti? - dijo la ojiazul..

-También, quieres que lo intentemos?-dice una muy ansiosa y entusiasmada Pan.

-Si pero será mejor que esten todos, mi mamá,Milk,Goku,mi papá,Videl,Gohan,Goten y Trunks ¿no crees?-

-Si, creo. Yo me encargo de traer a milk,goku,gohan,videl y goten y tú a vegeta,bulma y trunks ¿dale?-dijo la ojinegra

-Si claro.-dijo la peliazull.

Entonces pasaron toda la tarde charlando de su plan, pero ya era hora de irse así que se fueron, mañana harían su show.

Era de noche en capsul corp. todos dormían, exepto Bra que no podía dormir de lo ansiosa que al fin y al cabo se durmió.

En la montaña paouz todos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente exepto Pan, ya que no podría dormir hasta aver logrado hacer con Bra su fusión

Ya era de mañana, Bra se habia despertado asi que hizo su anuncio que todos debian ir a la casa de los Son. Vegeta tuvo que ir arrastrado obviamente.

Cuando llegaron estaban los invitados esperando a que esas dos traviesas.

Entonces ahi aparecieron Bra y Pan. -Los hemos traido hasta aquí, para que presencien nuestra fusión.-dijo la ojinegra todos quedaron boquiabiertos especialmente Goku y Vegeta.

Entonces empezaron a hacer las poses -FU!- -SIÓN!- HAA!- dijieron al unisono mientras hacían las poses, hubo un gran resplandor y de ahí salió una sola persona. -No soy Bra, tampoco Pan, Soy Pran!-dijo una chica de pelo negro con mechones azules una remera blanca con puntos rojos y un jean celeste con unas zapatillas negras.

Todos quedaron asombrados, todos y digo de nuevo todos

* * *

THE END.

* * *

Notitas: Jeje es cortito pero es lo que tenía en una pequeña libretita lo escribi a los 14 años lo corregí un poco si hay faltas de ortografía. Lo corregiré en tanto tenga tiempo Ojala les alla gustado mi cosha rara sin sentido alguno producto de mi loca imaginación. Adioshito hasta la próxima.


End file.
